


London on the Balcony

by Sinistretoile



Category: High-Rise (2015), I'm Dying Up Here
Genre: Balcony Scene, Balcony Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fucking, Masturbation, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Clay and Sapphire go to London for a gig and run into a Dr. Robert Laing.





	London on the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ares_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ares_night/gifts), [SoniRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniRogue/gifts).



Clay looked out into the dark, smoke filled club from the edge of the stage. He spotted Sapphire at the bar, sipping her whiskey and water. The corner of his mouth tipped up as he watched her swivel back and forth on the barstool.  
“Oy mate, you’re up next.”  
“Got it, man.” Sapphire looked up at the moment. Her joyous smile spread across her face. That smile saved him. He gave her one in return. She rather dramatically blew him a kiss. He laughed to himself as he let the curtain fall, blocking her out. He paced the backstage area as the comic on stage finished his act.  
“Next up, we’ve got from across the pond, Clay Apuzzo!” Clay took a deep breath then let it out as he pushed his shaggy hair back from his face and stepped out on stage.

Sapphire beamed at Clay from her seat at the bar. Her knee bounced as she fidgeted her high heel against the bottom rung of the stool. It wasn’t the jokes that made her laugh. He’d run this routine on her before they left the States. It was his energy, his presence. He was a natural up there. He told her the audience was his therapist, the stage the couch. And between the stage and her love, he was good.  
The man next to her scoffed at one of the jokes and shook his head. He turned away from the stage and signaled the bartender. “Hey, you’re gonna miss the best joke.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes, really.” She nudged his calf with her heel, biting her lip. He was tall and long. He smirked as he ordered another drink then turned back to the stage. The man watched her in his peripheral vision, his handsome face impassive. His fingers twitched though.  
Sapphire leaned forward, both hands pressing against the seat of the chair between her widespread thighs. Her loose top gapped and he could see her pert breasts perfectly. Clay delivered his last anecdotal joke and the bar roared with laughter; the man next to Sapphire burst with a deep belly laugh. Clay thanked them for their time and wished them good night.  
“See, told you so.”  
The man attempted to suppress a smile behind his glass. “You did.”  
“I believe you owe me a drink.”  
He laughed. “Oh I do?”  
“You should buy Clay one too.”  
“Who’s Clay?”  
“I’m Clay.” The man turned to see the dark headed comic, grinning. “How’d I do, baby girl?”  
Sapphire launched herself off the barstool and into his arms, throwing hers around his neck. “Killed it, like always.” She wrapped her long legs around his waist, drawing a bit of attention as she attacked his mouth. The man let his eyes drift down the line of her back. The high-waist shorts barely covered her ass cheeks. After a moment, she unlatched herself from him and dropped her feet to the floor.  
“Who’s your friend?”  
“Dr. Robert Laing, at your service.” He extended his hand. Clay shook it, returning the man’s smile. Neither one reached their eyes.  
“Clay Apuzzo and this is Sapphire.”  
“You can call me Sapphy if I can call you Doc.” She pressed her tongue to her teeth and flicked her eyebrows up.  
Clay laughed and swatted her ass hard enough to make Laing flinch. “Behave.”  
“Now where’s the fun in that?” Sapphire sat down on the barstool again and braced her heel on the seat next to Laing, between him and the bar. “You did say I could cause some trouble while we were in London.”  
“Shit, I did say that.” Clay plucked up Sapphire’s glass and took a sip. “You gotta watch what you say to women these days. They are no longer wilting flowers, my friend.” Laing sipped his drink, his eyes wandering down her long leg up to her crotch. The seam of the denim shorts split her cleft. “You like what you see?” Clay’s voice at his shoulder made him jump.  
“My apologies.”  
Clay lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out away from Sapphy. He offered Laing one, who accepted. “No reason to apologize.” Sapphire swung her knee back and forth, pressing her nail between her teeth. Clay looked to her. “This one?” She nodded. “You sure? Because I’m only letting you have one.”  
Laing looked between the lovers. “I don’t quite follow.”  
Sapphire took Clay’s cigarette and inhaled before letting it roll out slowly between her lips. “I’m a bit of an exhibitionist.”  
Laing raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”  
Clay smirked, shaking his head as he tried not to laugh. “She’s not gonna try to blow you right here, man.” Clay clapped his shoulder. “She wants you to watch us fuck. Isn’t that right, baby girl?”  
“That’s right, sugar.” She crooked her finger at Laing and beckoned him down. He leaned down between her legs. She brought her left leg up and caged between legs that were just as long as his. Her slender fingers curled around his black tie and tugged him closer. “You wanna watch him fuck me, don’t you?”  
Laing slowly licked his thin lips. His crystalline blue eyes met hers before dropping to her glistening lips. “Do I get to touch you?”  
“Only if Clay says you can.” Laing looked over his shoulder as far as Sapphire would let his tie go, so did Sapphire, her eyes smoldering with barely tamped desire.  
Clay looked from Laing’s eager stare to Sapphire’s dark one. Her teeth had claimed her bottom lip in expectation. “Touch, kiss, fingers but your dick doesn’t go in any of her holes. We clear?”  
“Crystal. Your place or mine?” Sapphire loosened her hold on Laing’s tie as he stood up, the fabric slithering over her palm.  
“Does it have a balcony?”  
Laing turned to her, grinning wickedly. “It does.”

The impossibly tall high rise had impressed the fuck out of Clay and Sapphire. There were tall buildings in New York, which was where they were stopping on their way back to LA, who had their own tall buildings. Even Chicago, which was the closest metropolis to where Sapphire had lived up until she met Clay while on vacation. But the isolation of the High Rise made it see more daunting and intimidating.  
Laing had just bought the apartment, but yet to unpack more than a few belongings. Too many parties, he’d said. The filmy white curtains billowed out from the open sliding glass door. He sipped his martini.  
“Your girl?” He gestured to Sapphire dancing barefoot on the balcony.  
“Yea?”  
“She get you to pick up strange men a lot?”  
Clay shook his head, sucking the ice from whiskey. “Nah, it’s usually girls.” Laing’s eyebrows rose again in surprise.  
“Laing!” They both turned to Sapphire. “Come dance with me, sugar.” Laing had unpacked his record player when Sapphire had produced a couple vinyls from her satchel. He set his glass on the counter and crossed the barren apartment to the balcony. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they began to sway to the opening of Fleetwood Mac ‘The Chain’.  
With the first bass hit, her lips were on his, her fingers in his hair, pulling her body up and to his. His large hands rested on her waist, holding her close. Her fingers went to his buttons and he pulled back. “Please don’t.”  
“I won’t take it off. I just want to touch you.” Laing swallowed. Clay grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. His rough palms from his old day job kneaded her breasts.  
Laing licked his lips. “Two buttons, just enough to get your hand in.”  
Sapphire leaned back against Clay’s broad chest, trailing her fingertips down Laing’s tie. The quiet, quirky Englishman shivered. She rested her hands on his waistband then moved both them up to his mid-torso. She slowly opened one then two buttons. He jerked at her touch on his bare skin. Her fingers skimmed over his ribs and up his back.  
Clay smirked as Laing shuddered. Then Sapphire leaned up, kissing Robert’s throat as she drew her nails down his spine. He groaned as she palmed him through his trousers, felling him grow hard under her hand. Laing reached for her shorts, popping the button.  
“Your girl is quite the minx, Apuzzo.” He was breathless as he slipped his hand down her shorts to find her without panties and dripping wet.  
“You have no idea, Laing.” Clay laughed but it cut off as Sapphire pushed her back into his cock when Laing’s fingers found her clit. They were rapid and precise, bringing her off quickly. Her fingers tightened in his hair as she rode his fingers, rubbing against Clay’s growing cock. “You got a bed, Laing?”  
He smirked. “I do. Not made I’m afraid.” Laing slipped his fingers from her pussy lips and brought them to his mouth, sucking them clean.  
Sapphire had turned to Clay in her blissful state and began to kiss his throat as she opened his shirt, belt and trousers. “No bed. Out here.” Even though she’d just cum, she was a breathless, panting thing. They could hear the raucous sounds of parties on other floors, their doors flung wide open to the night.  
“Whatever you want, baby girl.” She wriggled out of the shorts and left them where they fell. Clay pulled his cock out of his trousers and stroked it, tugging it to get just that bit harder. He forgot Laing. He forget the other parties. It was just him and her. She leaned against the cement wall of the balcony, moving up onto her toes.  
Sapphire cried out as he thrust into her. He gave her a moment to stretch around him then he began a hard, quick pace. She folded her arms, resting her cheek on them. The cement bit into her tender flesh. Clay glanced to where Laing had been standing.  
The man had dropped down to lie on a sun lounger. His long legs were straddled on either side. He’d opened his fly and pulled out his cock. His jaw set, his eyes watching the lovers fuck as he stroked himself.  
“Look at him, baby. Watching you take my cock so well.” She bit her lip and whimpered. Her body reflexively clenched on his cock. He grunted. “Play with that pretty pussy, baby girl.”  
“Yes, Clay.” She reached between her legs, slicking her fingers with her juices to rub her clit. Her eyes moved back and forth between Laing’s quick and precise hand on his cock to his eyes. He groaned as she licked her lips. “Baby, I want him in my mouth.”  
Clay grunted. “No.”  
“Please.” He slapped her ass hard and made her cry out.  
“I said no.” She braced her hands on the cement, pushing her body back on his. Clay choked on a moan. “Oh my god.”  
“Yes…” Laing’s hips thrust up off the lounger, fucking his hand with the same rhythm and pace Clay fucked Sapphire.  
Clay’s palms skimmed up her back and closed on her shoulders. “You gonna cum for the doctor?”  
“Yes, baby.” Clay grunted, bumping his legs against hers and hers into the wall. Laing let out a cry, cumming on his hand and trousers. “Oh fuck!” The sight pushed Sapphire over her edge. She shook, pressing her fingers into the cement for a flash of pain as she came. Clay lasted a moment longer. His hips snapped back as he pulled out and jerked his orgasm across her lower back.  
Sapphire panted, looking at Laing. He had this confused, slightly lost look on his face. She stood up straight, easing her heels down and the burn in her calves. She turned to Clay and leaned up to kiss him, keeping her eyes on Laing until their lips met. Clay’s fingers slipped into her soft tresses, using her thumb to tilt his chin up and give him more of her mouth and hold her in place.  
They pulled away, smiling. “I love you, sugar.”  
“I love you, baby girl.” He nuzzled the tip of her nose with his. “I got cum in your hair.”  
She shrugged. “You can wash it out in the bath.” He helped her on with her clothes. Laing tucked his soft cock back into his trousers then lit a cigarette. Sapphire bounded over to him and dropped onto the lounger, making it creak. “Thanks for that, doc.” She kissed him unexpectedly, tasting the hot ashen taste on his tongue. “Any time you’re in LA, look us up.”  
“You’re leaving?”  
“Yea, early flight tomorrow.”  
Sapphire gave him one final kiss, curling his toes. She shifted to straddle him and press her sensitive cunt against his groin. “Maybe next time, Clay will let us have a bit of fun while he watches.”  
“Not likely, baby girl.” Clay smirked which made Laing shrug. She snatched a drag from his cigarette then climbed off him. “Nice meeting you, Dr. Laing.”  
“Nice meeting you both too.” He didn’t see them out. He lay on the lounger, listening to the sounds of the high rise around him.  
Sapphire cuddled into Clay’s side as they rode the elevator down to the ground floor. “This is a nice place. We should see if there’s something like this in LA.” She tipped her head back to look at him, smiling.  
He met her smile then leaned down to kiss her lips. “Whatever you want, my joy.” She bit her lip at his special name for her. “Whatever you want.” His lips brushed hers gently. Then they were out of the high rise and walking hand in hand down the road, away from the monstrosity of modern architecture. Behind them, the lights began to flicker.


End file.
